La chica del Cafe
by Nenni14
Summary: No llamaba la atención de buenas a primeras. Llevaba el cabello muy corto, como si fuese un chico al que su madre le corta el cabello. Tenia la pinta de una clásica chica invisible, al menos para el - Así que ¿Porque rayos se había fijado en ella?
1. Chapter 1

LA CHICA DEL CAFE

Nada deseaba mas en aquel momento que un moccachino bien caliente. Miro su reloj. Las cinco de la tarde. Suspiro cansinamente. Podia tomarse un receso, podia alimentar su secreta adiccion por el chocolate y definitivamente iba a hacerlo.

-Damas y caballeros – levanto la voz para que todos en el atestado salon lo escucharan – nos tomaremos un receso de una hora. Cuando regresemos retomaremos las negociaciones.

Todos asintieron. Parecian aliviados. Demasiado con que lidiar para una sola tarde.

Fue el ultimo en salir. Sintio como el aire del lugar se hacia mas respirable una vez que cada una de las personas, en su mayoria hombres, salian de ahi. Tomo su abrigo, sus guantes y miro el exterior.

¿Que rayos estaba haciendo el ahi? Deberia ser el trabajo de Ben y no el suyo. Pero claro, el pobre de Ben, su colega, se habia recientemente operado por una apendicitis. Y el a sabiendas de lo importante que era todo este asunto de la adquisicion se habia ofrecido. Ahi tenia la respuesta a su muy estupida pregunta. Se acomodo el abrigo lo mejor que pudo y avanzo por la calle en busca de un cafe. Pero habia un enorme problema para el, no sabia si habria un starbucks en toda la ciudad. Como deseaba que asi fuera.

Asi que camino, en busca de algun sitio que sirviera. Las calles estaban algo... desiertas, uno que otro transeunte pasaba a su lado, lo volteaba a ver con curiosidad, le daba una timida sonrisa o un gesto y se volvia, siguiendo su camino. Unos metros mas adelante vio algo que podia servir.

"Moe the Viking". Aquel rotulo le llamo la atencion. No por su originalidad, sino porque aquel hombrecito musculoso y con su clasico casco con cuernos sostenia una muy humeante taza de cafe.

Ya era casi feliz. Ahora solo esperaba que aquel lugar fuese mejor que los que se habia encontrado el dia anterior, los cuales dejaban mucho que desear.

Para el, un ejecutivo de Nueva York, acostumbrado desde que tiene memoria a lo mejor que el dinero pudiese comprar – el no muy grande pero muy acogedor, limpio y realmente pintoresco lugar al cual acababa de entrar le parecia la gloria. Podria sentirse comodo ahi los treinta y cinco minutos que le quedaban libres. Se sento cerca de la puerta.

...

No llamaba la atencion de buenas a primeras. Era linda. Si. Muy dulce, muy mona. Llevaba el cabello muy corto, como si fuese un chico a que su madre le corta el cabello una vez al mes, muy adolecente... muy deprimente. Tenia la pinta de una clasica chica invisible, al menos para el, su estilo iba mas con la señorita que ahora se acercaba a su mesa con un menu en la mano. Muy rubia, muy alta y de buen fisico. Con una destacada delantera. Y vestida para resaltar en el grupo. Asi que no comprendio porque se fijo en ella. En el local habian dos chicas particularmente preciosas y la mesera era indudablemente una belleza.

Era su risa - se dijo. La forma en como sus labios se ensanchaban. Unos adorable oyuelos aparecian en sus mejillas y sus pequeños ojillos – como de ardilla – brillaban con emocion. Habia pasion en esa sonrisa y deleite. Una satisfaccion tan natural que era tan extraña en su mundo lleno de fachadas y representaciones.

Pidio un Mocca-Choco-BUM extra grande. El nombrecito del cafe le causo gracia, sacandole una media sonrisa. Le entrego a la mesera su tarjeta de credito. Esperaba que ahi la aceptaran. No recordaba si tenia efectivo a mano.

Los ojos de la mesera se abriaron de par en par al tomar la tarjeta. Bueno, penso ¿Y es que nunca has visto una tarjeta diamante?. No tardo ni dos segundos en comprender que posiblemente asi fuese. Aquel pedazo de plastico negro la verdad si que era un poco ostentoso. Se dio cuenta por primera vez al apreciarlo mejor. Cuando el banco se la dio, se habia tomado la unica molestia de revisar si su nombre era correcto y hasta ahi.

La mesera se fue, muy impresionada y el no volvio a pensar ni en ella ni en nada que no fuese aquella chica. Se acomodo mientras esperaba su bebida y volvio a enfocar su vista hacia ella.

Otra sonrisa.

Un morder interno del labio inferior.

Se toco el cabello, revolviendoselo un poco.

Tomo de su cafe.

Acomodo los audifonos que hasta el momento no les habia prestado mucha atencion. ¿Estaria escuchando musica? ¿La radio? ¿U otra cosa?

Paso la pagina del libro que estaba leyendo y se rio a carcajadas. La curiosidad le pudo. ¿Que libro era aquel para que ella lo disfrutase tanto? ¿Lo tendria el en su biblioteca? Aunque no recordaba haber reido como ella lo estaba haciendo con ninguno de sus mas de quinientos libros. A menos de que fuese uno de esos libros rosas super romanticos, super pegajosos que a las chicas les encantaba leer y por ende el no lo hacia.

Tomo su bebida, que al fin llegaba. Le agradecio a su mesera y reviso el reloj. Todavia tenia veinte minutos.

Se fijo mucho mas en ella. Parecia joven, de no mas de veinticinco se atrevia a asegurar. Tenia unas leves ojeras bajo los ojos y un reguero de pecas llenaban sus mejillas y nariz. De labios pequeños pero encantadores, nariz fina y algo respingona que le daban a su cara ese no se que que tanto le llamo la atencion.

Ella suspiro. El suspiro con ella. Y se espanto. Por un segundo casi deja caer la bebida sobre su ropa. ¿Que le pasaba? Aquello no era normal en el. Demasiado, demasiado tiempo en ese bendito pueblo.

Se regaño mentalmente una y otra vez. Cuando se disponia a levantarse la chica levanto la vista de su libro y miro alrededor.

-Mira hacia aqui – fue el primer pensamiento que sono en su cabeza y ella lo hizo. Por solo un par de segundos ella vio en su direccion. El habia puesto su mejor sonrisa, esa que sabia que a las chicas les encantaba, medio de lado, medio coqueto pero al mismo tiempo misterioso. Ella lo habia visto asi que definitivamente no podia ignorarlo. Ahora ella debia abrir los ojos emocionada porque el la hubiese notado, sus mejillas debian colorarse y su repiracion ser mas irregular. Si su hermana estuviese aqui con el ella ya le hubiera prodigado uno de sus buenos codazos. Se rio internamente de sus pensamientos. Y siguio esperando, pero nada. En aquel rostro no habia ni una señal de interes hacia el, es mas, ahora miraba hacia la barra. Se sintio indignado ¿Como era aquello posible? ¿Como podia ella ignorarlo? La sangre le comenzaba a hervir y no sabia exactamente porque.

Una señora ya mayor, de pelo cano y rellenita se acerco a ella – Oh cariño – le dijo con un claro acento latino – me he saltado unos minutos – sonaba muy apenada por ese hecho – son las seis y siete. Perdoname cielo, me he distraido un poco.

Si no fuese porque la voz de la señora era unos tonos mas alto que lo que deberia ser en una platica de dos personas el no sabria de lo que estaban hablando, pero por suerte esta llegaba tranquilamente a sus oidos. Bueno, siquiera por parte de la anciana porque ella no habia dicho nada chica le sonrio a la señora y camino junto a ella hasta la puerta. El espero, ansioso, que ella le diera una mirada mas. Y espero en vano. La chica se coloco de espaldas a el.

-No te preocupes Nana– le contesto. Pues de algo sirvio que ella se acercara. Ahora sabia como sonaba su voz. Algo ronca pero femenina, ligeramente nasal, como si saliera de un resfriado, pero no molestaba. Y por la manera en que le hablaba a la señora, muy dulce y agradable.

-¿Estas segura mi niña? – oyo que le preguntaba – afuera ya esta oscureciendo, seria mejor si le llamara a...

Ella le corto antes de terminar. ¿A quien? ¿A quien? Se pregunto impaciente por saber la respuesta.

-No, no sera necesario, estoy bien, te lo aseguro – le tomo de las manos – me ire directo a casa y muy rapido. Lo prometo.

¿Donde vivia aquella chica? ¿En los barrios bajos? ¿Habia aqui barrios bajos? No le parecia. Tampoco parecia que fuese un lugar con mucha delincuencia, es mas, recordaba que dentro del informe que le habian entregado antes de viajar a Koochiching decia que Littlefork era una de las comunidades mas seguras del estado de Minnesota. Asi que aquella conversacion no tenia logica, para el.

-Oh, esta bien – acepto no muy convencida – pero hablare dentro de media hora, ni un minuto mas.

Su voz sono alegre y resignada cuando le contesto – como quieras nana, como quieras.

Acomodo su bolso, se paso la mano por el cabello y se despidio. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, volvio el rostro y miro hacia adentro. Y esta vez el juro que ella lo habia visto.

Al final habia algo interesante en Littlefork – penso antes de botar el vaso desechable y volver a la reunion. Llegaba tarde, pero por alguna razon por primera vez en su vida eso no le molesto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes principales son propiedad de SM, algunos lugares dentro de la historia son reales, o demás es producto de mi imaginación..._

**_segundo capitulo entregado... espero sea de su agrado..._**

* * *

Todavía sentía ligeros escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. No entendía como o porque le había empezado y jamás había sentido unos escalofríos como aquellos. Alguien la estuvo observando. De eso no tenia duda. ¿Pero quién? se pregunto ¿Y porque?

Tomo la ultima desviación que la llevaba a su casa. Del café hasta allí solo le tomaban diez minutos en llegar y de esos diez ya habían pasado siete, así que ya eran las 6:17 pm. Siempre salía del café a las seis en punto, cuando todavía había suficiente luz.

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-Hey tu, llegas tarde – su mejor amigo y arrendador le grito – un minuto más y salgo a buscarte.

Ella rio. Típico de Jake, hacer un drama de todo a cerca de ella. Aunque sabía que en parte era broma... y en parte no. Se mordió la parte interna del labio inferior.

-No seas aguafiestas Jake, en la vida hay que tomar riesgos de vez en cuando – le contesto un poco más suave que él, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella para usar su tono normal.

-A claro, y tu vives al extremo. Lo olvidaba – aunque no lo hubiese visto sabía que había volteado los ojos al decir aquello. Era tan predecible en ocasiones.

Tomo de su mano y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al granero – su hogar y residencia fija por lo que le quedaba de vida – o eso esperaba ella. Le encantaba aquel lugar. Las reformas que habían hecho con Jacob – bueno, las que él había mientras ella lo acompañaba – eran todo lo que siempre había querido en su propia casa; y aunque aquel lugar no era de su pertenencia, Jake, su maravilloso amigo, había hecho llegar a un abogado y este elaboro un contrato infranqueable en el cual se hacía referencia al hecho de que solo ella y nadie más viviría en el granero. Y de todos modos Gracehearth, la granja en donde se encontraba su residencia era propiedad de Jake desde que sus abuelos fallecieran, cinco años atrás.

Saco sus llaves del bolso y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Unos ladridos sonaron a lo lejos.

-Ese perro va a llegar mañana – se burlo Jake mientras veía a Wulfric (alias Wulf) correr hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Wulf es un bichon maltes de diez años. Ya todo un señor.

-No seas malo – se rio – el pobre todavía piensa que tiene tres años y puede correr tan rápido como entonces.

-Sí, tu galán de novela de época – se mofo con más ganas – pobre Wulf con tu fijación por ese tipo de novelas.

-Que va… si a él le encanta ¿Verdad Wulf? – le pregunto al perrito mientras este se le restregaba emocionado por las piernas – Yo también te quiero hermoso…

-Uh Bella, el pobre ya necesita un corte.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, me voy… tengo que dejar listo todo para mañana.

-Ah cierto, es día de mercado.

-Pues si…

-¿Puedo acompañarte? – Le pregunto mientras calentaba leche en el microondas – he terminado el libro y como no has terminado con el que sigue me voy a aburrir a horrores.

-Claro, si quieres – le dijo y abrió la puerta – pero ya sabes, te quiero lista a más tardar las ocho de la mañana. Siempre soy el ultimo en abrir cuando vas conmigo.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. Y el sonrió burlón.

-Pero aun así te encanta que te acompañe.

-Ni que lo digas – le dio un beso en la mejilla – siempre es genial cuando tu estas. Bye hermosa.

-Buenas noches Jake

-Buenas noches.

.

-Te dije que llegaríamos tarde – se quejo por enésima vez mientras dejaba las cajas sobre la mesa.

El mercado estaba a rebosar. Un cantar de voces promocionando sus productos se escuchaba en cada dirección. La tienda de Jake estaba en un punto muy ventajoso, junto al parque, por lo que cada persona que pasaba podía ver y degustar algunos de los productos que su mejor – y único – amigo ofrecía. Quince minutos después todo estaba en orden y listo. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas plegables y esperaron a que los clientes pasaran. Jake era uno de los granjeros más famosos de la zona y por lo tanto no necesitaba promocionarse, aunque de vez en cuando lo hacía. Su personalidad era un imán para las personas. No esperaron mucho, el primer cliente había llegado.

-Esto esta deliciosos – lo alabo Liliana Jensen, la hermana del alcalde – esta mezcla de queso mozarela con mermelada de mora es celestial.

-Gracias – contesto Jake – es una nueva versión de mozarela y mermelada en la que he estado trabajando.

-Pues dame una libra de mozarela y un tarro de esta magnífica mermelada. A los niños simplemente les va a encantar.

-Enseguida.

-Oh linda ¿Ya te enteraste? – se dirigió ahora a Bella

-Enterarme de que – pregunto siendo amable. Liliana era la persona más informada de la comunidad.

-Del corporativo que ha llegado, de quien mas – sonaba exasperada, como si era algo que todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Littlefork debían de saber, y en parte así era. El volumen de su voz bajo un poco como si el asunto fuese secreto de estado – al parecer ya ha convencido de vender sus granjas a diez granjeros, incluidos a Julius Fox y Matt Patel, y ya sabes o cascarrabias que pueden ser esos dos dinosaurios.

-Mmm… no, no lo sabía – medito un momento - ¿Y qué hay de los otros? No me parece que sea lo mejor cambiar el mercado local por una transnacional llena de productos genéricos. Por mucho empleo que llegue a traer, nos trae consigo una gran cantidad de contaminación.

-Lo sé – dijo la otra dramáticamente – pero viéndolo yo hasta mis calzones le vendería si con eso voltea a verme.

Bella rio - ¿Pero qué dices?

-En serio, es un mmm… si no estuviera casada con mi Hubert – rio nerviosa – pero no te miento, es la perfección masculina en carne y hueso. Ya sabes, cara hermosa sin ser femenina, cuerpo ágil y tonificado… no me preguntes cómo pero lo sé, exuda masculinidad por los poros sin ser grotesco como los fisicoculturistas ugh… Es tan salvaje, tan peligroso y esos ojos, esa sonrisa…

-Ya ya… - Se rio a carcajadas – me hago una imagen muy clara de él. No mas…

-Oh, eres tan aguafiestas… - se quejo.

-Eso le digo siempre. Aquí tiene – Jake le entrego su pedido – oí algo sobre ojos, sonrisa ¿Acaso estaban hablando de mi?

-Eh yo mmm… - Liliana volteo a ver hacia ambos lados – pues, pues… no.

-¿Ah no?

-Pues no – Bella contesto – Hablamos de la nueva adquisición de Littlefork. Del corporativo que ha tenido la amabilidad de notarnos en el mapa.

- Ah, de ese – dijo restándole importancia.

-Adiós Jake, Bella – se despidió antes de que alguien dijera algo más.

-Que temitas Bella, un minuto más y tendrían al hombre desnudo.

-No seas… - le pego en el hombro - además, yo no fui la que trajo el tema a colación. Conoces a Liliana.

-Quien no – contesto y se fue a atender a otro cliente.

No era la primera vez que había oído hablar de aquella persona. El nombre de Edward Cullen resonaba en cada una de las conversaciones. Pero era la primera vez que se lo describían. Y sonaba interesante. Cuando le había preguntado a Jake como era este tan solo le había contestado: _Como cualquier hombre Bella; ya sabes, con nariz, ojos y boca como todos los demás _y ahí había muerto el tema.

¿Pero que importaba que fuera el hombre más bello del planeta? Aunque dudaba que tal espécimen existiera. A ella no le importaba.

Las horas fueron pasando y el producto se vendió. Cada una de las cajas estaba vacía. Había sido un buen día para Jake.

-¿Quieres un café? – le pregunto su amigo.

-Un café me caería muy bien - estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y se levanto. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Se puso su chaqueta y camino hacia la camioneta de la mano con Jake.

-Te dejare en el café y luego iré a dejar estas cajas a la granja – le dijo mientras avanzaban por el camino.

-No te olvides de darle de comer a Wulfric – se acerco más a su brazo, estaba comenzando a hacer mas frio – olvide dejarle su otra ración.

-No lo hare – le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de que subiera al auto.

-Y deja bien guardado ese dinero - siguió luego de que él se sentara y cerrara la puerta – tienes que ir mañana temprano al banco.

-Si mama gallina – se rio – lo que tu mandes.

Ella le saco la lengua y rio con él.

.

-Quince minutos – le grito desde el auto – no más.

-No te preocupes, yo te espero – le grito de vuelta. El auto desapareció en la esquina.

-Que hambre tengo – se dijo y se dispuso a entrar. El frio ya se hacía sentir. Tenía la nariz helada y había estornudado unas cinco veces mínimo antes de bajar del auto.

-Cuidado – unos brazos la sostuvieron antes de que pegara con el vidrio de la puerta.

-Oh… Gracias – le sonrió a su salvador – no me fije.

* * *

**Alexa Swan de Cullen, priyellow, pimosa2407, Lisa Cullen 92, Jazmine's Twilight Obsession, neko-chan-18c, namy33, karito CullenMasen**, me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos... Mil Graciaaaaaaasssss... son tan lindas por leer las cosas que se le ocurren a esta loca XD

Mi primer RW** karito CullenMasen**: Gracias a ti linda por el tiempo que te tomas en leer... me alegra que te hayas pasado por aqui ¡.¡.¡ Siiii !.!.! y gracias por tu review...


End file.
